Fifty Shades of a Second Chance
by aberantDestiny
Summary: What if the circumstances leading up to Christian and Anastasia reuniting after they broke up in book one was darker? One shot of an alternative way of Christian and Anastasia getting back together. Review let me know what you think please. (this should be a smoother read after some grammatical cleaning up)
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of a Second Chance

CH. 1

 **Christian:**

I look out the window of my office onto an overcast Seattle. The weather reflects a mirror image of my mood, gloomy. My mind wonders to Anastasia. Is she okay? Is she out with that fucking photographer? Does she feel the same as me? She told me she fell in love with me. Fuck, I shake my head trying to rid the unwelcome thoughts from my mind. "Don't. Don't you go there Grey, you don't do the hearts and flowers shit," my conscious sneers. The words echo truth in me. I'm right, I don't do "more." Anastasia deserves someone that can love her, someone who can give her what she deserves someone who can give her more. "More." There's that word again. Exhaling I go to my desk and pack the rest of the days paperwork into my briefcase and exit my office. Escala has become nothing more than an empty place without Ana's presence and I have to say I miss looking forward to her smart mouth. She always kept me on edge, wondering what she would do or say next. I'm nearly getting to the ground floor and ready to exit the elevator when I feel the familiar vibration of my cell in my breast pocket. I'm already irritated and almost want to ignore it, but it may be important so I retrieve it. The display reads, "Anastasia Steele." And I feel my heart skip a beat. Without a second thought I answer. "Ana?" My voice is calm but I'm a wreck on the inside. "Christian!" her voice rushes through the receiver in a whispered plea. All my nerves stand on edge and in that instant I know she's in trouble. "Ana what is it? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need medical help? Anastasia are you there? Answer me?!" The words fly out of my mouth so fast I'm unsure she knows what I've said. "Christian, someone broken into my apartment and they're here. I'm in the apartment and I need you please!." Her voice shakes through my receiver and sends my nerves into overdrive. The elevator doors ping and before I realize it I'm sprinting through the lobby, through the main door to the SUV where Taylor is waiting. "Ana, where are you. Where is he?" I'm shouting at her and I don't mean to but I'm frantic. As I near the vehicle Taylor spots me and an alarmed look crosses his face. He moves to exit the vehicle but I signal him to stay put as I climb into the backseat. "Anastasia is in trouble, we need to go to her apartment now!". Taylor doesn't hesitate and as soon as I slam the door he takes off like a bat out of hell.

 **Anastasia:**

Christian is simultaneously shouting orders at Taylor and directions to the apartment. Then there is a brief muffling sound. "Sorry baby, what did you say?" His words come in a rush but I know it is because he's scared. Hell, even I'm scared. I focus on the sounds coming from the other room, "I'm in the kitchen hiding behind the island. The intruder is in Kate's room looking through stuff, I think,". Somehow, I manage to say the words in a low shaky voice. "Your bedroom is down the hall away from Kate's correct?" "Yes," I reply. I hear him shout at Taylor once more and I almost want to tell him to be nice but this isn't the appropriate time. "Anastasia are you still there? Listen baby I'm close by I'm just two minutes away. I need you safe till then though. I need you to secure yourself in your room. I'm going to count to three and on the count of three you're going to run to your room and lock the door, do you understand?" Christian has a plan, I need to remain calm so I can execute said plan. Christian is close by I just need to lock myself in the room. "Yes, I c-can do that," I reply. I need to be brave. I look over the island and the coast is clear. Just 15 feet to my room and I hide behind the door. His voice come through the receiver, "Okay baby ready? 1-2…3, run Ana!" At his command I take off. From the corner of my eye a figure emerges from Kates room. "Hey!" The figure yells but I don't give him a second thought. I run straight into my room, slam the door behind me and lock it. Adrenaline rushes through me and there is an aura of feeling safe around me and as I fully embrace it there is a pounding at my door. "Open the fucking door now!" The intruder yells as his fists clash against my bedroom door. Fear surrounds me and I begin absentmindedly backpedaling from the door till I bump into the wall. There is a faint whisper of Christian yelling my name and then I realize that I'm still holding the phone. I put it to my ear but he is yelling at Taylor and begin pleading his name but he doesn't hear me. "Oh Christian, please hurry. I need you," I send a prayer out. I think I can last in here until he arrives. But that though quickly dies as the door to my room bursts open and there is a man with greasy blonde hair. He steps through the threshold into my room. "Got you, " he snarls and then launches himself at me. I try to dodge him but there isn't really any room to avoid him. He grabs my arm and yanks it so hard that I fall on the ground.

 **Christian:**

Tires screech against the pavement and I'm out the door long before we make a complete stop. "Find Ana!" My consciousness repeats over and over. As I enter the apartment I hear her muffled cries coming from some distant corner. My veins chill, I run straight through to her room and I am stopped dead my tracks at the threshold, but only for a split second. That's all it takes for me to process what is happening and what is going to come. In that split second, I see a man straddled on top of Ana as she struggles to free herself from beneath his weight. He pulls his right fist back as if he is going to hit her. Anxiety and fear change in to hatred and anger. In the next second before his fist retracts, I lunge myself at the man; no, the coward. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt I practically lift him from her. He hits the wooden flooring so hard his head bounces off as his body slides limply away. " Christian!" she gasps. It feels so good to hear her voice wrap around my name. Normally that would calm me but I am too lost in my hatred for the lowlife laying limply on the ground. I looked her over and help her up off the ground. She holds onto my forearm as she rises and lifts her eyes to mine. Fuck, how long ago was it that I last looked into them? It feels like ages. "Did he hurt you," I ask but she stares at me blankly as if she doesn't understand the question. That irritates me. "Did he hurt you?!" I ask again my irritation flaring. "No," she says timidly and then her eyes shift to the man on the ground behind me and her eyes bulge. Turning I shield her behind me and I see that he's recovering. I turn my attention to Taylor who is standing at the threshold waiting for orders. "Taylor keep Ana safe, I'm going to attend to this intruder," I say. Ana clutches my forearms tighter as she realizes what I mean. Taylor senses this and moves to remove her hold on me because the fucking intruder is almost on his feet. "No! No Christian don't-" "Anastasia Steele, let go right now," I say, cutting her off. Just then, Taylor rips her gasp from me. I turn with my fist ready and he runs straight into it. The punch lands him in the jaw and he goes down. Quickly remove my suit jacket and toss it aside. Ana is saying something but she's becomes background noise. I have one thing on my mind and that's the fact he was going to hurt Anastasia. I step over him and go to town on his face. My fist rain down on him over and over. He's bleeding, a lot but I don't care, I just continue to punch him. I feel a hand on my shoulders and Taylor is trying to make me stop but I can't. "Christian stop your killing him," Ana shrieks and it is as if I have hit some invisible wall. I stop immediately and my head snaps to her. She looks afraid, afraid of me. I look down at the man's face. It is swollen and bloody but he's still breathing. I look at my hands they smeared with his blood. I look back at Anastasia and she looks so scared. My stomach turns, she's seen the monster I can be and she's afraid of me, shit. "Ana -" I begin to say but I don't know what I'm trying to say at all. There's nothing to say. I stand up and Taylor has taken his hands off me. I can't bring myself to look at Ana so I just stare down at my bloodied hands. "Christian are you okay." I look up and Ana is standing in front of me. That's such an absurd question, she should be the one asked that. Blankly I stare at her not knowing how to feel or what to say and all I see is only concern in her eyes. For whom? For me? See Grey all she ever did was care, you need to win her back.

 **Anastasia** :

A lost boy, scared lost boy that is who I see standing in front of me. Not the dominant, not the control freak megalomaniac, but a fragile boy. Oh fifty, my heart swells in my chest. He's quiet and just stares at me, im at a loss for words. My gaze lowers from his face to his blood smeared hands. Fuck, he was going to kill that guy because he was going to hurt me, that guy was going to- "no, stop," my consciousness chimes in and she's right I can't deal with that right now. I have to attend to my fifty. Squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin, I turn my attention to Taylor. "Taylor I'm going to take Christian into the kitchen to wash his hands. I trust you can handle this situation?" I say and he looks momentarily stunned that I'm giving orders but his face smooths immediately. "Yes, Miss Steele, I have it under control," he says and with that, he proceeds to pull out his phone and dials a number. Turn my attention back to Christian who still looks lost he doesn't look at me when I address him, just his hands. I want to hold him, not only to comfort me but him as well, and I almost allow myself too but I don't know if he will freak out on me. "Christian," I repeat and again he doesn't acknowledge me. I take a step towards him and repeat myself once more and this time his head snaps to hold my gaze. "You need to wash your hands, come." I turn and walk slowly to the kitchen and to my relief he follows. We stop at the sink. I turn on the water and let it heat a bit and turn to him, he's anticipating my next move. "Christian I'm going to roll up your sleeves to your elbows. I won't hurt you, I promise." I say. Somehow, having to say that to him hurts because I know his fear is that severe that movements made towards him have to be addressed. "Okay," he says and its almost a gasp for air as if he's been holding his breath. I make haste work on his sleeves, careful to only pull against the fabric as I roll. He just stares down at my hands the whole time. Shit is he traumatized? Am I going too far by doing these things for him? GAH! I just want to help him. "Christian, I want to wash your hands for you, is that okay?" And he looks bewildered as if I just spoken to him in another language. "What?" I say. His brows furrow and he searches my face, for what, I don't know. "Christian what is it, tell me?" "You aren't ...afraid of me?" His words are low but I know he's dead serious. What? Is this why he's so quiet? He thinks I'm afraid of him? Why would he think that- oh right he just turned the face of a man who wanted to hurt me into pulps and he has blood on his hands. But I can rationalize that. He just wanted to protect me. That's what he was doing and that's what he did. Can't he see that? I shake my head, " No, I'm not. You were just protecting me and you did. Christian if you never came I-I ...," I falter on my words. I don't want to think what could have been, that outcome is just too sickening, "This could have ended very differently." I say, not wanting to turn this conversation dark. His face goes into fifty contemplating mode as if he's weighing the truth of my words in his head and mercurial as he is his mood shifts, All of the sudden, he looks so relieved and I think fifty is back from wherever he went off to. "Baby I thought you were afraid of me and surely I thought you were going to run for the hills, I'm relieved you're not. Please, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if it is you that washes my hands," he says coolly and that's how I know he's back and in command. Taking his hands in mine I place them under the running faucet. I lather, wash, and repeat, not wanting to leave any trace of blood on him. He sits silently and watches intently. I'm surprised that he hasn't tensed up. He seems so relaxed or it could just be that I'm only touching his hands and not his chest. When I'm done, I grab the towel and dry them. I take a little longer than I should because despite the belt and breaking up, I miss him, really miss him, and this may be the last time I'll ever be this close to him, touching him. When I'm done, I feel a moment of braveness and drop the towel to lean up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Christian, for everything. When I realized someone was in here, I just wanted you to be here and, I know I shouldn't have called but I didn't know what else to do." My gaze falls to my now intertwine knuckles. I feel ashamed that I dragged him from his life to save me, "Anastasia. " I hear him then I feel his fingertips caress my chin and tilt it up so that I am looking at him. "I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you," he says. Then, gently, as if I'm made of glass, he kisses my forehead and pulls me into a hug. "I'll always protect you, even if we aren't together." His words are so sincere that tears begin to prick my eyes. I want him but I know we are incompatible and I can't be what he needs. I bury my face into his neck and inhale his sweet scent. He holds me, his cheek pressed against my head and we say nothing. Body wash, fresh linen and Christians scent flood my senses and I bask in it. The silence is broken eventually by Taylor and Christian releases me. "Mr. Grey the situation had been situated. The offender was hauled down to the county jail house and I already filed the report. A Warren Gresham, will contact you in the morning about how you want to proceed with this matter." "Thank you, Taylor. Will you get the car ready, we will be leaving shortly." What? He's leaving already? My heart sinks at the thought. Christian turns to me, "Anastasia." He starts in on his no nonsense attitude. "I want you to come home with me, just for a few days or at least till Kate gets back and before you say no baby, consider the lock on the door needs to be replaced and I'm not leaving you alone here until a security device is installed. Please, don't fight me on this." I know I shouldn't go because we aren't together but it gives me more time with him. Besides, he's right. I can't stay here after what just happened and the lock already busted and all. "Okay." I say. "I just need to pack a bag." He looks as if he wants to say something but stops and just nods.

 **Christian** :

The ride from Anastasias apartment to mine is short but it felt so long. We are shrouded in darkness as the SUV makes its way down to the last few blocks. Anastasia is quiet, and that could be for numbers of reasons. I am quiet too but my head swirls with ideas to prolong her presence with me. I want her, I'm selfish and I know she deserves so much better but I couldn't stand it if anyone else had her. She's 's mine and only mine. I will lay my world at her feet if she'd just give me another chance. Flynn's words from our last session came to me. "You tried the relationship your way and it didn't work, how about trying it her way? If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out but consider this Christian, what if it does? In relationships couples need to reciprocate what is given. You need to both give and take, you need to find what works with Ana. You can't hold her to do everything you want if you aren't willing to give her something that she wants. It goes much deeper than material things, consider that, talk to her." Fucking Flynn, he's right. She wants more and to touch me but can I go that far? The few times she has touched me, the darkness didn't surface and it was only out of fear that I would shut he down only realizing after that, her touch surfaced nothing. My train of thought is interrupted as we enter the garage and florescent lights illuminate the car. She's staring out the window and then turns to me and thanks me yet again. I roll my eyes." Anastasia, you must stop thanking me, I told you Ill always protect you, you are worth keeping safe." I mean it Anastasia. She blushes but says nothing though she seems perplexed by my statement. Taylor parks the SUV and as we near the elevator I wonder if its there, the familiar charge of being in it with her. I push the penthouse call button and dial in my code, Tthe doors close and slowly the charge build, fuck it's still there. I clenched my hands to my sides and pray the ride up is brief. Anastasia felt it too. I know, cause she has exhaled at least twice already. The doors eventually open and I exhale. Was I holding my breath? "Come." I say, and take her hand into mine and she doesn't resist, good girl. It feels so good to have her hand in mine and I briefly wondered if she feels the same way too. Oh course she does grey that's why she lingered on washing your hands Hope begins to bloom in my gut. We are halfway across the great room when she abruptly stops pulling her hand from my grip. Turning to her, I met with a tear stained face and she starts to shake. "Christ Ana, what's wrong?" What the hell is going on? "I-I I'm sorry Christian, sorry for everything. Sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted and needed. I'm not good enough for you Christian, and I don't know what I'm doing here. It isn't fair to you." She won't even look me in the eyes. She's staring at the floor crying. Where the fuck this is coming from. Can't she see that it's me who isn't deserving of her? I must make this right. I tug on her hand, "Anastasia come." and with that begin to tow her to the floor length mirror that hangs on the opposite of the great room. I only stop when we are five feet from and position her in front of me so that I am standing directly behind her. Her chestnut hair hangs effortlessly around her face it brings out her eyes. Tears still slowly fall from her face as she tries to calm herself and I want to run my palms over them till there isn't a trace of her crying left but not now, I have to make her understand. I lean in and kiss her temple and give her a genuinely warm smile and she smiles back. "Ana look, what do you see?" I say and gesture towards our reflection. "Umm, you and me?" She says unsure. "Look harder what do you see," I said again. Come on baby, you can do better. See what I see, I try to mentally speak to her. She furrows her brows and then sadness briefly crosses her face but then morphs to indifference. "I don't know, you." I roll my eyes. This isn't about me. "You know what I see? I see a beautiful girl, who is strong, brave and hard-headed. I see compassion, goodness and purity. Why you doubt yourself Ana is beyond me but I don't like it when you do or speak so lowly of yourself. It is I who isn't good enough for you Miss Steele, but I'm selfish and I want you back." As the words leave my mouth, I concentrate on her face in the mirror she seems surprised by my admissions. "Ana, I need you. We did the relationship my way and it didn't work. I'm willing to try it your way now. You told me you loved me. Does it still stand? Her blue eyes transfix with mine in the mirror, "I still do," she says. My arms encircle her and I burry my face into her neck, close my eyes and inhale her scent. "Good." I breathe. Her body sinks into mine and her shoulder loose the tension. " I've missed you so much," she whispers. The words wrap around my chest. "I've missed you more than you will ever know Anastasia," and I hug her closer to me. Her fingertips trace patterns into my forearms and I'm okay with that. After a while, I open my eyes and she smiles at me. A shy smile creeps across my face and she grins even harder. I will not ruin this, I already did once and I won't make the same mistake again. I silently vow to myself. I have her back and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of a Second Chance

CH. 2

 **Anastasia:**

"Anastasia have you eaten today?" My euphoria is interrupted by fifties question. Crap, all I had was a diet coke and that's it. How do I tell him that without him getting upset? At a loss for words I bite my lip out of habit and immediately know that it is a dead giveaway so I stay silent. "Don't," he says and I can tell he's pissed. "Don't say anything, I can tell by your body language that you haven't been eaten today. I will not have you doing this to yourself. You must have lost at least five pounds since our last encounter." He lets out an exasperated sign, kisses the top of my head and then releases me. He's calm and I'm not used to it but perhaps he's letting this go over so lightly because of our recent events. I look up into smoldering grey eyes. He is upset," Let me feed you. I know you're hungry and if you're not, you will be. Ms. Jones has cooked a pot pie from scratch," he says and with that he takes my hand in his and leads me to the breakfast bar.

"Can I have more please," I ask referring to misses Jones's pot pie. Christian looks pleased and takes the empty plate from my hands. "Of course, but I don't want you wasting food so I'll only put a little more and if you're still hungry after that you can have more," he says refilling my plate. "Okay," I tell him while taking the plate from his hands. Christian watches in awe as I finish my second plate. I don't think he's ever seen me eat so much other than at his parents' house. A yawn escapes me and I feel all the sudden tired. The days' events are finally taking its toll on me. Reaching over he rubs my back, "you're exhausted Anastasia let me put you to bed," he says softly then proceeds to get off the barstool and begins to lift me into his arms. "No, I'm more then capable of walking." I say trying and failing to resist his hold on me. "Ah, but I want to hold you," he responds and kisses the top of my head. Oh my, fifty is so sweet and he doesn't even try. I wrap my arms around him to support myself and gently nuzzle into his neck. Briefly I wonder if he's taking me to my room…the subs room, but I'm relieved when he walks us towards his. My inner goddess who is already nestled in bed nods approvingly. Christian places me in the upright position on the edge of his bed. Confused as to what we are doing I look up at him for answers and he smiles. " We need to get you changed into sleepwear," he says," one of my shirts okay?" Oh, I love wearing his shirts. "Yes, that's fine." He smiles again and walks over to the chest of drawers to retrieve a shirt. "Lift your arms baby," he says and I do as I'm told. He grabs the hem of my blouse and pulls it over my head then pulls down his shirt. "Lay down, we are almost done," he says and again I do as I am told. He removes my shoes and socks with ease. He runs his hands from the base of my foot to the top of my jeans. With deft fingers he undoes the button and gently tugs at my jeans. Lifting my hips, I help him remove them and he tosses them aside. Half-awake in a daze his touch is oh so heavenly. It's the perfect combination of warm, ruff and gentle caressing. He leans down and kisses my left hip bone then my right. "Mmmmmm," I purr and I feel his smile blossom against my skin. "What a tempting morsel you are, though as tempting as you are you need to sleep," he says with a sigh and then shifts to help me into the bed covers. Gah he is so confusing. "I don't want to sleep, I want my gratification now," I pout and then intentionally bite my lip. "Anastasia don't bite your lip," Christian scolds me. "You know what that does to me," he says and raises his hand and pulls my bottom lip free. He places a kiss on my lips that leaves me aching for more. "Bed," he whispers against my lips and proceeds to help me settle into bed. Christian strips out of his clothes in exchange for his pajama bottoms and slips into bed behind me. Strong arms pull my back to his front and he settles completely with his head on top of mine. "You are mine and only mine Anastasia. Do you understand?" I tell him yes but I'm so tired it comes out incoherently and I fade into sleep. In the blackness I hear him faintly say, "sleep baby."

 **Christian:**

I haven't slept good in the wake of my breakup with Anastasia. When I laid in bed with her I was sure I would fall fast asleep with her safely back in my arms but my fascination with her sleeping took over instead. She is so beguiling, I wonder if I'll ever get over it but really hope not. Hmm, I want to take her out in the morning perhaps gliding or sailing. Maybe I should take it slow and take her to a movie. Perhaps we can watch something here instead and that way I will have her all to myself. I'm lost in thought trying to plan the weekend out for us when Anastasias' voice cuts through the air. "No " she says and momentarily I'm confused. Was I talking out loud? Is she awake? "No to what Anastasia?" I ask her but she's silent. She must have been talking in her sleep. "No! No! Get off me!" She yells and begins to squirm. I let go of her immediately and turn her over. Her eyes are shut. Shit, she's having a bad dream. I shake her shoulder, "Ana wake up baby." She doesn't respond but squirms again and her voice is a heart-breaking sob. "Oh god no! Christian, I need you, where are you?!" She says and I can stand it no more. Grabbing onto both her shoulders I give her a firm shake, "Anastasia wake up!" Blue eyes open wide and stare at me as she registers where she is. She blinks a couple of times and then her tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. In the darkness her sobs echo throughout my room and all I can do is hold her close reassuring her that no one will harm her again. I pull her into my arms and try to calm her. "Hush now, it was just a bad dream. I'm here." My hands cradle her face into my chest and all I can concentrate on is the tears that soak it. Eventually her sobs die down to nothing and her breathing evens. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her and she shakes her head. This will never do, I want her to know she can always confide in me. "Talking about it might help. Please don't hide your feelings from me. I want to know what is bothering you so I can fix it." Anastasia raises her head from my chest and stares up at me. "I-I dreamt of the intruder and you weren't there to save me," she says very lowly. Chills prick my skull, shit. There is a lump in my throat and I swallow hard to push it down. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever, I promise." I tell her and then lift her chin so that my lips hover above hers. This is the only way I really know if she's okay. Anastasia doesn't hesitate and reaches up to caress my face. Damn, her hands feel so good on my jawline. Her lips connect with mine and soon I am lost in her. My hands travel the contours of her waist. Then along her spine and finally my fingers are tangled in her hair. She breaks the kiss and pants into my neck. She breathes hot moist air into my neck as we both come down from our high. I close my eyes and then I feel slick kisses along my neck, fuck I begin to harden. Her hands explore my scalp and scape across it leaving tingles in its wake. I want this, I want to heal her and heal me. This is the only way I know. My mind races with reasons to stop but there are also reasons to continue and then I realize she probably hasn't been taking her pill. "Ana have you been taking your pill?" I ask her and I know the question has caught her off guard. "Umm no," she says hesitantly. Damn, she hasn't and I'm both relieved that she hasn't been sexually active with anyone but me and annoyed she didn't keep up with her pill. Reaching over I open the top drawer of the bedside table and remove a condom. Anastasia watches but says nothing. "I have a condom if you still want this baby," I tell her. She licks her bottom lip, peers up at me and says, "I do."

Good girl. I roll over so that she is beneath me and lean up so that I'm straddling her. I've never been one for making love, fucking hard is what I do but Anastasia is different she deserves more. I will take this slow for her." I want you to reach up and grab the frame of the bed baby. My hair, neck, lower arms and back are okay to touch. Just please not my chest or upper abdominal area, it's a hard limit okay." She only nods at my words but looks sad. Sad to what specifically I don't know and don't dwell on it for fear it will spoil my mood. She clutches the frame and looks towards me expectantly. Oh, she is so ready and me being the gentleman I am, am more than ready to please her. Bending down I begin by running my nose from the top of hers, down her left cheek and follow her jawline through to the other side while placing soft kisses along the path. She moans and I feel it vibrate through me to my dick. Moving lower I trail kisses along her neck and my hands slowly peel at the shirt so that it's eventually bunched above her breasts and I am free to take advantage. Freeing both her breast, I take them in my palms and squeeze gently. "Ohhh," Ana coos and I begin the assault on them with my mouth. I should make her cum this way, I know it wouldn't be hard. My right-hand travels down, tracing her rib cage then eventually making its way to her panties. Cupping her sex, I begin to rub her through them and she writhes beneath me. "Oh, Christian please," she gasps. Her hands have tightened on the headboard now and I peer up at her for a moment in appreciation. Damn, she is so...perfect. Her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth is set in a perfect "o" shape and her chestnut hair frames her face in a beautiful way. This is all because of me, I give her this pleasure and she gives me the pleasure of being able to witness her in this state. "She's agreed to be yours again already," my conscious reminds me and I continue on Ana. Moving my mouth from her breasts I then begin to kiss her, claiming her mouth with mine. My hand slips into her panties continuing to rub her and then I sink 2 fingers into her. Ana whimpers and I massage her. She's breathless but I don't let her mouth escape mine. With my free hand I pull down my pajama bottoms, and position myself over her and then while I'm working her over, I remove my fingers from inside her and enter her. She feels so damn good, it's never been like this. I've had many women, many subs ready & willing but all that shit never made me feel like I do when I enter Anastasia. She's different.

 **Anastasia:**

"Ahhh," I let out a breathless gasp as Christian enters me and finally stops claiming my mouth with his. My hold on the headboard is so tight my knuckles begin to whiten and so as he stills I slowly let go. Repositioning my hands on the bed against the sheets Christian opens his eyes. "I've missed this, you feel so good baby," he says and slowly begins to move. Oh, he does this so well he is taking me to this place of pure bliss. Christian begins to move faster, harder and I raise my hips in unison to match his pace thrust for thrust. We're fucking hard and I can't control my moans even though I'm trying to stifle them. "Let me hear you Ana," Christian breathes into my ear and I don't know how much longer I will last. Our bodies are rubbing together in the best way, his fingers are digging into my hips and his mouth breathes hot air into my neck. I am at the edge but I hold on not wanting to let go yet. "Come on Ana give it to me," Christian growls and thrusts deep into me. That's it, it's enough to send me over and I climax. My body trembles as I spiral down into my release and my hands clench onto his forearms. He holds onto me and after a few more thrust he stills and finds his release as well.

Soft kisses trail from the base of my neck to the top of my forehead. Opening sleepy eyes, I am greeted by his perfect smile and my heart melts. A smile creeps across my face and his grows even wider. He cups my face with his hand and I lean into it, kiss his palm then hold his hand to my face. His brow furrows for a second as though he's unsure about something and then he gives me a warm smile. Christian kisses the top of my forehead and then inhales deeply. I want to touch him but am too tired to give it much effort. "Don't leave me again Anastasia," he says. "I won't," I say without giving the words a second thought because Christian is worth it. I want him in all his fifty shades and leaving him broke me. Compromise and trust is what we need and I am more than willing to do those things. He said he would try and damnit so will I. My arms feel like jelly as lift them to touch his face. "Miss Steele I have worn you out." He shifts so that he is kissing me. "Mmmmm," I hum into his mouth. "You are mine and only mine," he says pulling away from the kiss. Looking up into his grey eyes I know he means it. He has this possession problem, but I'm aware I need to reassure him. Leaning in I kiss his forehead, then both corners of his mouth and then finally place a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Yes, I'm yours and I'm not leaving you. Christian, you already know how I feel about you. I want us to work as much as you do." He closes his eyes at my words and his body relaxes. Leaning off his forearms so that his body rests on mine, he turns so that we are now laying on our sides. He nuzzles his face into my chest and repositions his arms so that they are securely around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and head in return. With the last of my energy I kiss Christians forehead and rest my cheek against it.


End file.
